Cause for Concern
by lunaschild
Summary: Penelo was the one who helped, that was her job. But she finds that when you don't ask for help when you need it, you become the cause for concern. This is a continuation of 'Any Lengths.'


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

* * *

The party of six was traversing through the land and Penelo was slowly growing tired. She was tired of tripping over loose rocks, tired of trudging to Gods only knew where, and very tired of her very heavy pack which held her belongings and all of the healing provisions.

Yes, she understood that her place in this little party was as a healer but did it really mean that she needed to be saddled with every single vial, bottle, and pouch. She growled viciously as a foot slipped on yet another loose rock and Vaan glanced back at her with a curious look.

Penelo flashed a painfully forced smile that of course Vaan would be fooled by and the boy simply shrugged with a smile and turned his head back around. Penelo muttered under her breath darkly. The last thing she needed was Vaan to remind her of how she was the one that didn't want to be left behind or how she was the one who said she was tougher than she looked. Life wasn't fair when you were trying to prove a point.

Another rock had snuck out of nowhere and under Penelo's footing as she stumbled slightly and then cursed loudly. Her face turned bright crimson as this time both Vaan and Ashe had turned their heads to look at her. Vaan looked confused and Ashe tilted her head in concern. Penelo quickly smiled.

"Sorry, I just tripped," she said as sweetly as she could muster.

Vaan turned around once again and though Ashe's gaze stayed a little longer, Penelo had long since perfected her routine to cause the least amount of concern and Ashe turned her head back around and began conversing with Vaan. Gods certainly knew Ashe had enough to worry about without Penelo's inward indignation over feeling like a pack chocobo.

Penelo sighed. She knew she had a right to feel the way she did. She already did the dishes almost every night because of Vaan and Balthier. After the tenth time of them fighting over whom gets to do Ashe's turn for dish duty, Penelo just offered up herself for the rest of their journey to save the peace. Then she had to do something stupid, like make a bet with Balthier which of course he won, and Penelo was now stuck doing dishes on his night as well. And Vaan always dragged her with him, willingly or not, to help him with dishes and that meant she did the dishes while he grumbled and sat there about how unfair it was that he had to do dishes when Balthier didn't.

Penelo sighed again. It was her own fault really. She was always the one who offered to help. Another rock jumped out at her and this time she managed to kick the stone and send it flying off to the side. One less rock to trip over, she thought smugly to herself and began to hum.

A minute later and Penelo was blinking stupidly from her vantage point. Her face was covered with dirt as well as the rest of her front.

"Stupid rocks," she hissed violently.

She began to right herself but instead was struggling with the pack that had her pinned to the ground making her look like a beached sea creature. Ashe and Vaan had turned around once again and now the three party members in the front had stopped to see why Vaan had burst out laughing.

Penelo's face was bright red and brown due to embarrassment, the want to strangle Vaan, and of course the dirt she fell head first into when she tripped. As everyone looked down at her, Penelo glowered. She had managed to remove the pack with effort and then moved into a sitting position where she drew up her knees and buried her face in them as her arms covered her from view. No one needed to see her cry as Vaan continued to laugh at her misfortune and Balthier made a snide comment about her disheveled state.

It was Basch who walked up, leaned over, and placed a rough hand on Penelo's shoulder that the girl refused to acknowledge. He noted the way her body trembled slightly and could hear the tiny sniffles through Vaan's laughter.

Fran had come up beside him and gave him a concerned look. She grabbed for the pack that had started the whole fiasco and gave a grunt as she hefted it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at the girl and then to Basch. Basch rose and silently asked for the pack with his outstretched hand. Fran passed it to him and his arm dropped slightly due to its weight. His own eyes widened in shock and then began to shine darkly.

Basch and Fran both turned their backs on Penelo and looked at the remaining party members. Ashe had gazed past them to Penelo with concern and worry as Balthier simply shook his head with a smirk and Vaan gave another snort of laughter.

Basch narrowed his eyes as he tossed the pack at Vaan which the boy caught instinctively and it sent him sprawling backwards huffing indignantly. The smirk on Balthier's lips dropped immediately as his own eyes widened in realization and Ashe began to frown.

"We fix this now," Fran stated coldly as Basch crossed his arms and the remaining three nodded in silent agreement.

An hour later found Penelo's pack 1/6th of the weight it once was and the party had come across a narrow brook. Penelo had been deadly silent the entire way and Basch had taken to walking on her left side and Fran on her right.

Penelo washed as quickly as she could because she didn't want to be the cause of them falling behind. Her task completed she walked up to Fran and Basch and gave them both a small smile which Fran returned with a smirk and Basch a slight chuckle. She looked at them as a frown slowly crept onto her face and Basch shook his head with a sigh.

"We camp here tonight," Fran stated and walked the short distance where the remaining three party members were waiting.

Basch gently took Penelo by the wrist and led her back to the brook. He took off his pack and drew out a wash cloth then kneeled by the edge of the brook motioning Penelo to do the same. She followed his silent order but shot back away when he attempted to wipe her face with the cloth.

"I'm not a child," she spat angrily as she tried to grab the cloth from him but his grip was too strong.

"I do not believe I stated you were," Basch calmly replied, slowly bringing the cloth back to her face, "but you have missed a spot."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself," she grumbled with a pout.

"I am aware," he replied and cleaned off the smudge on her nose.

"Then why won't you let me do it," she said unenthused as she closed her eyes when the cloth brushed over them gently from Basch cleaning a smudge on her forehead.

"Because you missed a spot," he explained with a small smile.

"That's not a really good reason you know," she replied, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile.

"Perhaps, but 'tis the only one I am able offer," he grinned at her openly, dropping the cloth back in the water to rinse it off.

Penelo found she couldn't help but smile in return. Basch wrung out the cloth and placed it back in his pack. He rose and offered her a hand which she accepted and pulled her to her feet. The two made their way back to camp which was being set up. Penelo attempted to help and was immediately told no by Vaan. She resigned to set herself on a nearby log as her mood darkened once again.

"Would you care to assist with dinner Penelo?" Basch's gruff voice sounded in front of her.

She jumped and her head snapped up to glare at him.

"What have I told you about making noise?" she huffed.

"That I should make more," he stated as he rapped the cooking pot with his knuckle for good measure.

"You're starting to act like Vaan," she smirked at him as he furrowed his brows and frowned at her making her laugh.

Helping with dinner, Penelo found, was not really what Basch had meant. He fixed dinner, cooked dinner, and kept an eye on her as everyone else around her had something to do. Penelo was starting to feel useless.

She was also getting irritated by the constant apologizing from Vaan for no reason. She even found herself longing for the snide comments that Balthier usually had ready when Basch made dinner. Yet everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around her and it was slowly grating on her nerves. Balthier even made a big show about doing dishes since it was his night and Ashe and Vaan went along to assist.

Penelo should have been grateful, but instead she just sat in front of the fire watching the embers crackle in the heat with a set frown. This time she actually heard Basch and Fran come up to her and take a seat on each side of her.

"You are not happy," Fran stated with concern.

"It's not that, I'm just…well I don't know really," she said as she picked up a stick and poked it into the flames.

"Is it because of earlier?" Basch asked.

"I guess I just don't want everyone to think I'm useless now," Penelo sighed.

"You are not useless," Basch insisted.

"Penelo neither I nor the captain could have carried such weight and continued to fight. To do such was foolish." Fran said in a gentle voice.

"But it's my job!" Penelo exclaimed wide eyed at the viera.

"No, your job is to remain alive not to be a pack chocobo." Basch stated firmly.

"Your place amongst us is still the same but your burdens you need not carry alone." Fran smoothed as Penelo glared at Basch who seemed unfazed.

"Nor will you," Basch added earning him a glare from Fran as well.

"Penelo and I shall take first watch tonight." Fran stated rising to her feet and pulling Penelo along with her.

Penelo sulked as she walked along with the white haired viera. She threw an angry glance over her shoulder to find Basch making his way into the tent. He certainly had nerve telling her what she could and couldn't do. Her attention was drawn back to Fran as the woman placed a slender hand on her shoulder.

"Do not judge him too harshly; I do not believe he meant insult by his words." Fran said with a smirk.

"I can't just do nothing Fran, otherwise why am I even here?" Penelo questioned hopelessly and sat on the ground.

"I believe you are best suited in caring for others but not yourself." Fran stated gazing out across the distance.

"So you think I should just let everyone else carry everything?" Penelo gapped up at her.

"I believe you should ask for help when needed." Fran corrected, looking at her sternly.

Penelo simply flopped onto her back as she sighed and stared up at the night sky. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to bring about a whole new set of troubles and it was the last thing anyone needed.

"Balthier taught me the Humes have an old saying, give a man cause for concern and he will drive you mad." Fran said with a smile as Penelo looked up at her confused.

"What does that have to do with me?" Penelo asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"You have given everyone cause for concern because you put others before yourself always." Fran stated with a smile.

"I'm sure it will just all blow over in a day or two," Penelo scoffed uncertainly.

"Perhaps for the rest of us, but not I think for the captain," Fran said surveying the area once again.

"So what do I do?" Penelo questioned in a lost voice.

"Ask him for help," the tall viera replied with a smirk and scanned the area once again.

Their remaining watch was peaceful and they retired for the evening after waking Balthier and Ashe for the second watch.

The next morning was eventful as once again no one was allowing Penelo to help with anything and she sat on the nearby log and sulked. This treatment continued for three days and Penelo was slowly going mad. Vaan was almost back to normal as was Balthier and Ashe, but Basch seemed to be getting worse. She glanced around as she mulled over Fran's words of advice some nights ago. She sighed and stood up as she made her way over to Basch.

She really didn't want him treating her like she was made of glass for the rest of their journey. She racked her brain for a million things she could ask him to help her with and finally settled on the broken buckle on her pack because she knew it couldn't be fixed. It had been broken for two weeks and the last time they were in town she had used all her money to purchase healing supplies and a new shield for Vaan. And though she could have spoke up earlier, Penelo felt it wasn't necessary to bother anyone so it had stayed broken and she made do.

"Um, Basch?" she questioned timidly not really knowing how to ask what she was about to.

"Penelo," he acknowledge with a nod of his head and a gentle smile.

"Do you think you could help me?" she fumbled out, the words sounding foreign on her tongue.

Basch simply looked at her curiously and Penelo felt herself begin to blush. She wasn't used to asking for help, she was the one who helped. She was finding this was harder than she thought and almost backed down.

"You seem unwell, I shall carry your pack today," he stated firmly and Penelo was racked back to her senses with a rush of anger.

"I'm fine and no you will not," she said in a huff.

"Penelo," he chided.

"I just need help with the buckle, it's broken." She attempted in a falsely calm voice.

"Let me see," he said outstretching his hand.

Penelo handed over her pack and watched as Basch inspected the buckle closely. She knew it was a lost cause, but it was something she needed help with and something she knew couldn't be fixed thus she wouldn't be imposing. She sighed as she kicked a foot into the dirt waiting for him to say something.

"I fear I am not able to mend this, though once we reach the city I shall gladly replace it for you." Basch said still holding onto the pack eyeing her with interest and Penelo suddenly knew what she had to do.

"I think I'd like that, thank you." She beamed a genuine smile at him.

"You are welcome," he smiled at her and proffered her pack as Fran came up to greet them.

"And I promise, if I need help with anything else I'll ask," she grinned taking the pack from him.

"I am glad you have come to your senses," Fran said with a nod.

"I just don't want to give Basch anymore cause for concern," Penelo said with a smirk.

"Penelo you are not a burden," Basch stated sternly.

"I know," she replied with a huge smile, "I just don't think I could stand it any longer."

Basch just stared at the two laughing women with a puzzled look on his face as the party began their trek anew.


End file.
